


Best Friend First

by sheridon63



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Best Friends, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridon63/pseuds/sheridon63
Summary: What do Mickey and Ian do on their one year anniversary. Or a fluffy fic that consists of no real plot just Mick and Ian being best friends.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Best Friend First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much reading this. It's just something I wrote really quickly. I got the idea because I was watching a show and there was scene in a nice restaurant and I wondered what our boys would do if they ever went out to eat at a place like that.

To be fair, it is a nice restaurant. Perhaps the best Mickey and Ian have ever been to. The walls are lined with neatly trimmed hedges garnished with string lights. All of the tables have two seats, two candles, and a bread basket. The tables are also lined with checkered table cloth and there’s a nice string quartet to really drive the “romantic” theme home. 

It’s all wrong. 

Mickey hates every second of it. He can barely hear Ian because the music is too loud. He can’t even see him properly because the lighting is too dim. He wonders why he’s even here. 

Well he does know why, he was instrumental in planning the whole thing. 

_It was a nice Saturday morning. Mickey was scrolling through the online news paper when Ian strutted into the kitchen whistling. Mickey considered if he was annoyed by Ian’s whistling or endeared. He settled on being annoyed. He glared at Ian coldly who interrupted his sacred reading time. But Ian just smiled at him and greeted, “morning.”_

_“What’s got you so chirpy?” Most people hate the day after Christmas. It’s just a day that you have to waste time, in between holidays. To be fair, Mickey was very happy this morning. It was the first Christmas he had spent with a real family._

_“Do you know what day it is?” Ian said, before kissing Mickey and sitting down at the table._

_“Uh, the day after Christmas?”_

_“Okay, yes. But more specifically?”_

_“Uh the 26th?” Upon Mickey’s response a huge smile spread across Ian’s face._

_“Exactly” Ian leered._

_Mickey’s eyes darted around the room confused. “Why do we care?”_

_“What’s in one month?”_

_“January 26th.” Ian didn’t say anything he just looked at him expectantly._

_“Our anniversary is in a month.” Mickey said, finally understanding. Mickey didn’t care about the anniversary that much to be honest. All he cared about is that he was going to be with Ian for the rest of his life. But maybe a little celebration could be nice._

_“Precisely,” Ian leaned back in his chair, “I was thinking we should go somewhere nice.”_

_That’s not particularly the celebration Mickey had in mind.”Why?”_

_“I don’t know. I just always imagined doing nice things once I got married. I want to do something nice with you, Mick”_

_It’s not like Mickey could argue with that logic. “Okay.” He said simply._

_He looked up a couple places that night. He sent one that seemed good to Ian who sent him a thumbs up in response. He booked a reservation for the 26th and saved a little money for that night._

Mickey bites the corner of his bread. For a place so expensive he thinks the bread should be more freshly baked. Whatever, it’s not anything to get upset about. 

They aren’t even talking, however, which is something to be upset about. It’s their anniversary, they should be happy not sitting silently. Ian’s staring blankly at stuff that is behind Mickey. 

The string quartet is changing songs so Mickey seizes the opportunity. “You like those?” He’s referring to the potstickers that Ian got as an appetizer. 

“They’re okay.” Ian says plainly. Mickey scrunches his nose, Ian’s obviously not having a good time and that’s the worst part. He only agreed to go on this stupid date to make Ian happy. 

“How big is that alimony?” Mickey nods his head towards a couple consisting of a young woman busting out of her dress and a very old man, trying to change the subject. 

“Mhm?” 

“Never mind.” Mickey wants to see Ian smile but that clearly won’t happen. 

“Mick?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” 

“Please.” 

  
  


They only ordered beer and Ian’s potstickers but they still dine and dash. They run out of that place giggling like teenage girls. They’re not as fit as they once were, but they still run down the block and it is only once they are confident that they made it out of the restaurant without incident that they stop at a corner. 

“We parked pretty far huh?” Mickey says. He’s clinging onto Ian, both arms wrapped tightly around his middle head nuzzled into his chest as he walks. If anyone asked or saw him he would say it’s because he is cold. But the truth of it, the warm fuzzy feeling of leaving that horrible restaurant is really hitting him. 

“Well it was either that or pay twenty bucks for valet like a bitch.” 

“Not complaining, just saying.” 

“You’re not complaining, tough guy?” He lets go of Mickey and begins to run. They race all the way to the car. Ian wins. 

  
  
  


“I won the race. I get to pick.” Ian’s driving and they are arguing about where they should get food. Mickey feels a tingling on his skin. It is reasonably late so the streets are empty. They are speeding down the road while Pink+White plays softly in the background. The lights are perfectly illuminating the street. 

“I’m not getting the Habit Burger like a little bitch.” Mickey groans out annoyed. He is okay with most places but he can not just get on board with this. 

“You know who likes Subway, Mickey? Nobody.” 

“I love Subway bitch.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“You love me.” Ian just smiles at him, a really big smile. Mickey’s not concerned that he’s not looking at the road, there is nobody on it. They hold each other's gaze for longer then they should. 

“Look, I’ll suck your dick every night for a week if we can get Habit.” Ian turns his attention back to the road. 

Mickey waves his hand dismissively at him. “You’ll probably do it anyway.” But, Ian’s offer gives him an idea. “If we get Subway, we can go to Danny’s on me.” 

“Danny’s? You serious?” Ian pipes up excitedly. Danny is their favorite weed dealer. Expensive as shit, primo stuff though practically wraped in gold. 

“Yeah. I saved money for that stupid restaurant anyway.” Mickey’s smiling because he knows he won. They honestly only had this stuff a couple times. Once when they got the money from returning wedding gifts. The next time when Ian got a promotion. And the last time when work was wounding them up so tightly they thought they deserved it. They considered getting a savings account just for it. 

“Text him. We’ll be there in 30 minutes.” He makes a sharp right turn because they are going to Subway. 

Mickey’s bouncing excitingly on his heels as Ian orders, he really wants his sandwich. He’s thanking God that Subway is open so late. The woman who’s working clearly doesn’t want to be there. Ian gets some lame as shit, Mickey thinks. 

Mickey gets into the car and wonders if the smell of roast beef and bacon is actually arousing him. 

“Really, Mickey? A sandwich is getting you hard?” 

“Shut up. I haven’t had this shit in so long.” He’s already taking a massive bite out of it. 

Ian looks smug as he says, “Are you sure it’s not me, your hunk of a husband, that’s getting you hard.” It is probably a combination of Ian and the sandwich. 

Mickey just takes another bite and looks straight ahead. “Yes.” 

“Are you sure because you see I’m flexing my muscle over here-” 

“-I’m a thousand percent sure that this sandwich is more arousing than you, Gallagher.” This time he does turn to look at Ian. They are both grinning like idiots. 

“That’s not what you said last night, Gallagher.” He teases putting extra emphasis on Gallagher. They smile even wider, reminded of what they were celebrating on this night. 

“Ian I love you, but sometimes I really don’t like you.” They both know that Mickey likes and loves Ian quite a lot. 

“Aww you love me.” 

Mickey leans across the console and turns the car on and puts it in drive. “Danny’s waiting, motherfucker.” 

“I love you too, you know.” Ian says, pulling out of the spot. 

“Hurry up, idiot.” 

“You love me.” 

  
  
  


Mickey knocks on the door rapidly. “There might be people sleeping in there, Mick.” 

“He’s a drug dealer!” Mickey says knocking even more rapidly. 

“So because he’s a drug dealer he can’t have a family? Friends?” Ian retorts.

“Good point.” Mickey concedes. Not really caring about anything besides the product that is behind that door. 

A man opens the door. He’s dressed in a white undershirt and boxers. They clearly interrupted him. 

“Danny!” Mickey greets excitedly. He’s so excited to see him that he actually hugs him. 

“Uh, hey Mickey.” The man awkwardly says, hugging Mickey back. Ian steps inside, he has second hand embarrassment from Mickey’s enthusiasm. 

When Mickey finally pulls back, Danny leads them to the kitchen where he offers them water. “What can I get for you boys?” 

“Dan, I have seventy five bucks, give me your best.” 

“That’ll get ya 2 joints.”

Mickey slams his hand down on the counter. “Perfect.” He throws the money on the table.  
Danny takes it, hollers “coming right up” then disappears into the hallway. 

They can hear in the bedroom, a women who says, “ _Baby come back.”_

_“Just a second, baby I have some people here.”_

_“Okay well your kitten’s waiting for you.”_ Ian and Mickey look at each other and they have to bit their lips to stop from laughing incredibly loud. Sure weed is technically legal in Illinois but you don’t get this experience at a dispensary. 

Danny comes back out and hands them the stuff. “Thank you so much, Dan.” This is probably the first time Ian speaks at Danny’s house. 

“My pleasure, man. Stay safe.” He says, leading to them to the door. 

“Yeah, have fun with your kitten” Mickey shouts going through the threshold. They run down the driveway laughing to hard to be thinking about the fact that he just ruined their relationship with the man who sells the best weed. 

As they are driving, through the Chicago streets Ian repeats “Kitten.” Mickey chuckles at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“Is your kitten waiting for me, Mick?” 

“I will crash this car.” 

“You’re not driving.” 

“Say another word and I will figure it out.” Ian takes his hands off the wheel and holds them up defensively Mickey chuckles. He reaches into the bag that Danny gave him. Mickey’s about to light up a joint but Ian starts shaking his head disapprovingly.  
“I know a spot, Mick. Just wait.” 

“Look at you being romantic and shit.” 

  
  
  


Ian pulls up to a view of Lake Michigan with the city skyline in the background. It really is beautiful and the best part is that nobody else is there. They sit down on the ground. Mickey reaches into the bag and lights one up. He inhales it happily and then passes it to Ian. 

He takes a hit then says, “Fuck Strizzies. This is so much better.” 

“Strizzies didn’t do anything.” Mickey says snatching the joint out of Ian’s hands. 

“They did everything they weren’t supposed to do.” 

“You were the one who wanted to go somewhere nice.” 

“I’m an idiot Mickey Milkovich.” 

“That’s Mickey Gallagher to you.” They smile at each other again. This is the best night of his life Mickey decides. Well, the second best. The day that he, and the man he loves more than anything, committed themselves to each other can never compare to anything. 

Mickey’s already feeling the high so he lays his head in Ian’s lap and looks at the stars. Ian takes a hit and says, “You’re high.” 

Mickey raises his eyebrows at him. “Thank you Capitan Obvious.” 

Ian rolls his eyes. After a beat Ian speaks again, “You get gushy when you’re high.” 

Mickey rolls around in his lap, and Ian strokes his hair .”So do you.” He hums at the feeling of Ian’s fingers in his hair. Ian begins to trace Mickey’s features intently while looking down at him. 

“Watcha lookin at?” Mickey asks sleepily. 

“The best man in the world.” Mickey starts to blush profusely.  
  
“No that’s you.” 

“It’s not, Mick.”

“Whatever.” 

They look up at the sky for a couple minutes in perfect silence. 

“I got you something.” Ian suddenly remembers and he starts to rummage through his shirt pocket. 

Mickey is struck with guilt, “What? I didn’t get you anything.” Mickey shoots out of Ian’s lap, concern dripping in his face. 

“It’s fine.” Ian chuckles. “I didn’t get you anything big.” 

“I’m going to get you something,” Mickey promises. He leans in to kiss Ian to show his gratitude. Ian pushes him off and hands him an envelope. 

Mickey looks at him curiously but then opens it. There’s a small framed picture and a piece of paper. Mickey looks at the picture. It’s his favorite picture of them. He doesn't know how Ian knows it was his favorite but he does. It is a picture that Liam took last July when the whole family got into a water fight on the lot besides the house. On the side of the frame Ian’s standing, looking somewhere of into the distance. In the center of the photo there’s Mickey holding a hose about to spray him. He doesn’t know why he likes that picture so much. Maybe it’s because that day he didn’t feel anything but pure unadulterated joy. He runs his thumb over the photo excited to put it on his night stand. 

He then opens the piece of paper. It’s a note 

_Mick,_

_Thanks for spending the year with me. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better._

_Happy Anniversary, here’s to many more._

He keeps that note in his wallet for the rest of his life.

Mickey gapes a little. It’s not much but he thought it was perfect. “Thank you Ian.” 

Ian smiles,takes another hit, and blows the smoke directly into Mickey’s mouth who accepts it gladly. After Micky blows it out he kisses Ian. It’s sweet but Ian breaks apart and lies down to look at the stars. But he pats his chest clearly beckoning for Mickey to lie down. Mickey doesn’t pretend to protest and lies down. He feels so much content. The only word to describe the atmosphere is immaculate. Mickey feel’s free lying here with Ian. 

“I love you so fucking much.” Ian says. 

“I love you so much,” Mickey responds. Mickey’s love for this man, his best friend, is beyond words. 

  
  


Ian begs Mickey to apologize to Danny. So every year on January 26th Danny and the woman that works at Subway get a special visit. 

It’s the best way to celebrate their anniversary. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Also I hope that that women's alimony is very big. Also I do not know how much weed costs leave me alone.


End file.
